Enraged
by Adazula
Summary: Howlite has been on her own for a long time. Doing what she knows best. Drinking alcohol and practically being a ticking time bomb. Until she is found by the last people she wanted to be found by, but maybe needed to be found by. Sequel/Spin off from Trapped.
1. Chapter 1

Enraged

By: Adazula

Story description: Howlite has been nothing more than what people perceived her to be. A monster. An abomination. But when she is found by the last people she wanted to be found by, they find that there might be more to her than what they see. Sequel/Spin off from Trapped.

* * *

Keystone is not a state known for the good weather or really much of anything else, but it is a good place to disappear in. That's what Howlite has learned about this place and has come to like about it.

She sits in a dimly lighted empty bar. Waiting for her order of her usual. A good hard shot of whiskey.

" Here kid." The bartender slides the order to her.

She doesn't acknowledge him as she downs the shot in one swallow.

" You know. You can take off that hood of yours. Makes you look like a thug that's going to rob me." The bartender says.

" But you know I'm not gonna rob you." She responds.

" Still. After seeing you here for all this time, I have never seen you without that hoodie. In fact, you always come here whenever this place is practically empty. Why's that?" He says.

" I prefer to be alone." She says. " I need another shot."

" You already had five."

" I need another shot. I can pay and it's not like I can get drunk that easily anyway." She says.

" Fine." The bartender shrugs going into the back to get more whiskey. Leaving the woman alone in bar to her thoughts.

She hates the mention of her hoodie. It's not like she has much of choice. She has her secrets and one of them is one the side of her neck. Others she doesn't want to talk about even if people were able to understand.

" Here." The bartender says handing her drink. " But this your last one."

" Fine." She says downing the drink once more before she pulls out cash to pay for her latest stay.

" See you back here." The bartender says as she heads out the door and walks on the side of the road. Her destination: Wherever.

She never has had a place she could truly call home. She just has her spots and spends her time walking. Her resting spot was in a forest. Her spot where she begs for money to get more alcohol is on the corner of some streets at a local town.

People often find her as some creep. In a way, she could understand. Her clothes were baggy on her teenage like frame and they don't really see her face. Her behavior is beyond hostile. You'd be sorry if you ever mess with her.

She turns off the roadside and into the forest. It's going to daytime pretty soon and she wants to be out of the sunlight's path at all costs.

She sees the cave where she usually rests in sight and thinks nothing more as she heads towards it. Until she hears something off.

She turns her head towards the sound and it sounds like snarling. Like a hungry bear, but not like a bear at all.

She reaches her hand towards her neck when suddenly a spear shoots pass her.

" Ah!" She jumps in response. She ducks behind a tree immediately before a person jumps out in the open. A Pearl. Not just any Pearl. The pearl who is a part of the Crystal gems from the Great War a long time ago.

" No freakin way." She glares at the Pearl.

Not too long after, The Pearl is followed by what she remembers as The Fusion, an Amethyst, and also a young boy. She doesn't know the Amethyst though and the boy is mystery as well. Either way, they are many things but friends isn't one of them. Neither is enemies though. Her enemies lie somewhere else. She just wants nothing to do with them.

" Amethyst!" The fusion barks an order.

" Got it." The amethyst snaps her whip in a bush and with her might pulls at a huge gem monster. It has thorns everywhere on its body and has a body shape like some kind of lizard.

The gem monster screeches as it suddenness turns invisible.

" Huh?" The amethyst says before she is suddenly thrown far into the sky. " Ahhhhhhhhh!…" Her yells disappears.

" This is a death trap!" Pearl yells. " It keeps disappearing on us!"

Howlite rolls her eyes in amusement. The monster isn't invisible. It's camouflaging itself into the environment like a chameleon. How much more stupid can they get?

She surveys the area from her location. The monster has to rely on light as part of hiding from the gems. If the shadow location were to suddenly change…

She then hesitates. Is it really a good idea? She shakes the idea from her head and holds out her hand. She feels her power surge from her hand as she feels the shadows move.

" Uh… Garnet?" The boy notices the shadows. The gems however are focused on one thing.

" There it is!" The fusion shouts as she summons her gauntlets and lunges at the surprised monster. Within seconds, the monster's form is destroyed and it's gem bubbled.

" So it wasn't invisible. It was camouflaging." The Pearl says. " Good timing that moonlight suddenly shined over the monster."

" It wasn't the moonlight. It was the shadows. I saw them move." The boy says.

" Shadows?" The Pearl says in confusion. " Shadows don't move Steven. Unless there was a Howlite gem near by. Which there is not since the only one besides us is another Pearl and a Peridot. At least until we find Peridot."

" How come Raina didn't come on this mission?" Steven asks.

" I think she still feels guilty for almost killing us during that last Peridot encounter." Pearl says.

" What did she do?" Howlite wonders in curiousity. She listens in more on the Pearl.

" I'll talk to her when she's a little less moody. Right now let's find Amethyst before the sun rises so you can head back to bed."

" I better sneak out before any of them see me." Howlite thinks backing away from the tree she was hiding behind when she hears something unexpected.

" Hold on." The fusion says. " Steven might be right. The shadows are moving. I sense a Howlite gem nearby."

" What?" Pearl says.

" Oh no." Howlite says before she starts to see the sun about to come. " Oh no…."

Normally she would try to find a way to sneak but time is not on her side. She makes the only choice she has regardless if they see her or not. She makes a run for it.

" Hey!" She hears the fusion yells. " Who are you?!"

" No one!" She says before she summons a shadow and uses it to make herself disappear.

She keeps running. Location: Somewhere dark like another cave. But she has to lose these gems first.

She trips on a root and rolls down steep hill at top speed. If she were a human, she would have easily broken her bones. Luckily she is able to get up and continue running.

A spear nearly hits her.

" Ah!" She yelps as she dodge more spears. She looks up and sees Pearl on top of the hill. Pulling out spears from her gem to throw at her.

She looks behind only to see the fusion lunge at her. It was a second later that she takes her down and pins her to the ground.

" Let me go!" Howlite says aggressively as she struggles with all of her might. But the fusion has her pinned down good. " I didn't do anything!"

" You've certainly have captured our attention though. Why did Homeworld send you here?!" The fusion demands.

" Why would Homeworld send me?! I've been here since the war! They left me here since I was deemed defective!" Howlite shouts.

" Give me one reason why I should believe you." The fusion says when she summons one of her gauntlets. Ready to destroy her form. It was then the sunrises and hits Howlite's eyes.

" AHHHHHHH!….. AHHHHHHH!….." Howlite screams in pain and bangs her head violently. It hurts! It hurts so bad!

Garnet shakened by the scream loosens her grip before Howlite throws her off. She was summons her gauntlets again and was about to destroy the gem's form before she notices that the gem isn't trying to escape. She is still on the ground. Covering her eyes with her hands to try and block out as much sunlight from them as possible still screaming in pain.

Garnet realizes that she is telling the truth and has no idea what to do.

* * *

 **I decided to do a spin off/sequel on the story Trapped. So we get to see Raina again but this time she's not the main focus of the story. The main focus is on Howlite and no they are not going to be a couple. I'm making it clear that Raina is not going to be with someone else since she has had her devotion to someone else.**

 **Also I am going to do something different with Howlite from Raina. Because what's the point to having another character if they are going to be a different version of the same character.** **If you have any ideas about what you want to see in Howlite, let me know.**

 **For now this is a test chapter to see if anyone likes this. If I continue it might not be much longer than the Trapped story. But it also might be though considering it is involving more of my original characters. Again. I have to see how far this goes.**

 **Tell me what you all think of this so far. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Argh!..." Howlite screams in pain as she blocks out the sunlight from her eyes as much as possible. Forgetting that she was running from the Crystal Gems only a moment ago.

Her eyes are severely sensitive to sunlight. They can't handle sunlight under any circumstances without causing excruciating pain that feel like her eyes are being burned out of her skull. Which is why she has to cover them or be in a place where there is no sunlight to harm her.

She hears footsteps come near her.

" DON'T!" She shouts in anger. " You. Dare. I maybe practically blind in the sun, but I can most certainly hear you!"

Garnet studies the mysterious Howlite. She's shorter than Pearl and Raina but not as short as Amethyst. She's around the middle. She can't see much of her face due to her long dark grey hair covering most of her face and is wearing an oversized light grey pullover hoodie with the hood up. The rest of her clothes consists of dark grey leggings and white boots with lighter grey leg pads over them.

" Look. I will admit there was a bit of a misunderstanding, but I promise you that we are not here to destroy your form. But I want to talk with you." Garnet says getting rid of her gauntlets.

" To hell with you!" Howlite shouts as she gets up on her feet with one hand over her eyes and touches her gem the side of her neck with the other. Ready to take down this gem

" Look. This fight will only be a waste of time. And we both know I have distinct advantages over you. So let's stand down and we can start by getting you out of the sunlight." Garnet says as she hears the rest of team come up behind her.

Howlite hears it too.

" No! You're just saying that to trick me! I can hear the rest of them!" She says angrily as she pulls out her weapon from her gem. A black scythe. It looks powerful, but it also has a gaunt elegance to it.

She then hears the young boy," No one is tricking you. Think about it. Garnet would have destroyed your from the moment she found out you were blind. But she didn't. Why would we want try and trick you when there is no point to doing so?"

Howlite growls as she shakingly holds her weapon. Conflicted. The boy makes an excellent point. They clearly have the advantage over her but hasn't seized on it. But she isn't one to give in on any battle of any kind.

" Look. How about you and me both hold the staff of your weapon?" The boy suggests. " You still have security while we can get you out of sun so you're not in pain anymore. Okay?"

Howlite grumbles. She knows that it's the only option considering she is in a part of the forest she is unfamiliar with and blind with gems she wants nothing to do with.

She finally holds out her scythe in reluctance.

She hears the boy's footsteps come up and pressure on her weapon. Meaning he has a hold on it. He then pulls her in a direction and she hesitates before reluctantly just blindly follows his lead literally.

Luckily it was only a few minutes before they stop and Steven says, " You can open your eyes now."

Howlite cautiously cracks open her eyes and find herself in a shady part of the forest. Much to her relief.

" Now we can we talk?" Garnet asks.

" Don't have much of a choice do I?" She says.

" Afraid not. Unless you want to go back in the sun?" Garnet says.

Howlite looks around. They purposely chose this location. It's nice shady area but the surrounding area is sunlight for many yards. Even if she wanted to run, she couldn't unless she was crazy enough to make a blind race out of it.

" Fine. What do you want to know?" She says.

" How long have you been here?" Garnet asks.

" Since….. Probably the middle of the war." She says. " Like I said, I was left behind because of my defect."

" Your blindness?"

" Probably, but Howlites tend to be have eye sensitivity anyway. Maybe mine's just more severe. I only heard that I was defective from my former manager." She says.

" How did you survive the final attack on earth?" Pearl says.

" The shadows. They protected me. I don't know how I did it though. I didn't feel like I commanded them at the time." She says.

" Commanded them?" Steven says.

" Howlites can command the shadows. Can bring darkness whenever cover is needed. You saw me demonstrate that back with that giant like chameleon gem." Howlite says.

" And when you tried to run from us." Steven says.

" Yeah. That too." She says.

" Why were you trying to run from us?" Pearl says.

" The sun was coming up and I didn't really have much of a choice. I was hoping that none of you saw me." She says.

" Why?" Steven asks

" Because I frankly don't want to have to deal with other gems." Howlite says. " I prefer not to get involved with gem affairs if I can help it."

" So you don't care at all what happens to Earth?" Pearl frowns.

Howlite snorts, " No. Frankly I don't give a damn. The earth is eventually going to die anyway. What's the point of defending something that won't be here forever."

" That's a terrible thing to say!" Steven shouts.

" That's a little something called 'reality' kid." Howlite smirks.

" Give us one reason now not to destroy your form." Pearl snarls as she summons her weapon.

" Pearl." Garnet says sternly. " We're not here to destroy this gem. Not matter how much you think she deserves it. We're here for answers. Not tell us Howlite, have you seen a green gem roaming around here recently."

" Green gem? Hm… Maybe….." She says skeptically before she remembers. " Did she has triangle gem on her forehead?"

" Yes!" Everyone else says.

" Sheesh. Alright then. Yeah I have seen her around. I don't know how much I will be of help to you." She says.

" Just tell us what you saw." Garnet says.

" Ok. Then. I saw her when she…." Howlite starts when her speech suddenly slurs and her vision starts glaring suddenly.

" When she….." Howlite tries to say when she slurs again. She blinks as she starts to feel a really familiar dizzy feeling that she gets at this point in the day.

She then starts chuckling. Much to the confusion of the gems.

" This the same gem that's angry with us. Right?" Amethyst says.

" Howlite? Are you ok?" Pearl asks forgetting how much she hateful of this gem a moment ago.

" I….am so….intoxicated….." Howlite says with an euphoric look on her face before she suddenly faints. Luckily Garnet puts a hand out to stop her as she slumps toward the ground.

Garnet bends towards the gem and soon smells strong alcohol on her breath.

" What's happened to her!?" Steven says out of worry.

" She's alright Steven. She's just really drunk." Garnet says.

" Oh great. Now we have a uncaring drunk gem to deal with." Pearl says in frustration.

" What do we do?" Steven says.

" We need to take her with us. Keep her at the temple until she sobers up and tell us what she was about to say about Peridot." Garnet says as she gathers the gem up with in her arms before she turns to Pearl. " Pearl. Take off your ribbon. We need to cover her eyes."

* * *

 **Yeah. I made Howlite a bit of alcoholic. Reason behind that is part of her character that will be explained further on in the story. Plus also I just wanted to see a gem kind of fall under the influence.**

 **Next Chapter we get to see Raina again. If you haven't read my previous story Trapped I recommend you do that first before you continue to read Enraged. Like I said, this a continuation from that story but it focuses more on Howlite.**

 **Please tell me what you think and would like to see in the story. I'm open to anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Howlite groans as she comes out of her comatose state feeling but worst of being sick. She really has drank herself nearly to death this time.

She opens her eyes but finds that something is over it. She reaches her hand to her face and touches it. It feels like a ribbon of some kind. She tries to pull it off of her eyes only to be greeted by burning pain.

" Ah!" She yelps immediately placing the ribbon back where it was. She should've known better than to take it off.

" I see you're awake." She hears a weird voice. She sounds like the Pearl she encountered before but her voice is much lower and also softer. That can't be the same person. She must be another Pearl.

She was about to answer back when suddenly her stomach lurches and its contents starts to rise. She covers her mouth and sits up from wherever she was sleeping on in a frantic state.

" Crap. Crap. Crap!" She says in her head until something grabs the back of her hoodie and pulls her head to a direction until something hard and plastic goes under her chin. She couldn't hold her stomach in much longer as she lurches and vomits.

She coughs out the last bits before the plastic thing was taken away and she was pushed gently back against the thing she was sleeping on.

" I'm fine!" She says aggressively trying to get up again. But soon realizes it was a bad move as she feels more of her stomach come up her throat. Once again the plastic thing is placed under her chin as she throws up.

" Ugh…" She groans as she curls up on her side clutching her throbbing stomach. "I've never been so hung over this bad."

" That's what you get for drinking." She hears Garnet's voice.

" You….." She growls to the last person she wants to see.

" Are you sure she's alright." Says the different Pearl.

" She'll live. Just needs time to metabolize the amount of alcohol in her system. Which seems to be that it's going to be a while considering that pick of poison was whiskey and a lot of it. If you were a normal human, you would be dead." Garnet reprimands the hungover gem.

" I like whiskey. Takes the edge off when you need it." Howlite groans. " What time is it?"

" Um…...Afternoon….." The other Pearl says skeptically.

" I was asleep for a couple of hours. Not the worst." Howlite says.

" You've been asleep for over three days." Garnet says.

" Shit…" Howlite says. Now that is bad.

" Now that you coherent. Let's talk about Peridot." Garnet brings up the subject.

" Seriously? I just barfed in front of you and all you care about is some other gem." She scoffs.

" Just tell us what you know." Garnet says impatiently.

" Look. I only saw her wandering in the woods. It's not like I talked to her. Though I will admit I had fun messing with her thanks to my shadows. Drove her crazy." She smirked to herself.

" Do you know what else she might have been doing?" Garnet says.

" She was hobbling on one foot. I don't know how she lost that. She was also talking to herself. Said something about the cluster and the need to contact her diamond. She was pretty mad about the communication hub being destroyed." She recalls the green gem throwing a fit. " That's all I can remember."

She then hears a door creaking and more footsteps come in.

" Hey you're finally awake!" She hears Steven.

" Yep. Not dead yet." She says. " Now that I've worn out my use, I would like to head on out of here."

" Yeah. About that. That's not happening anytime soon." She hears the Pearl from the encounter.

" What are you talking about?" She says.

" We think you should stay here until we find Peridot!" Steven says in excitement.

" No way!" Howlite says angrily bolting up to her feet despite how bad her head feels. " I do things my way. And my way isn't with any of you."

" Well sorry…." Pearl says sarcastically. " But your story is skeptical and frankly suspicious."

" I'm not spy if that's what you're suggesting." Howlite says.

" Still. We don't trust with you wandering on your own. Especially since you given us your clear opinion of earth." Pearl says.

" Well sorry….. That we don't share the same opinions, but I told you. I don't side with anybody." She says.

" Still. You're a gem that possibly has reliable whereabouts on Peridot. We might need you to help us. Besides your instability may lead to questionable actions if we let you do what you want." Pearl says.

" I haven't done to this planet so far and I don't intend to! You cannot keep me here against my will!" She snarls. " Even with my inconvenience, I can sense a warp pad nearby! There's nothing you can do to stop me."

" We can do many things, but this will make you not to want to leave in such a hurry." Pearl says. " Apparently an out of state warrant is out on you for an assault at a Kansas bar five years ago. It pretty bad. Doesn't work in your favor considering you crossed state lines."

Howlite gulps. She almost forgot about that business.

" You're not seriously going to use that to keep me here?" She growls.

" We could also imprison you." Amethyst says. " But Raina is against that."

" Because when you imprisoned me, it drove myself into temporary madness and you guys ended up restraining me." Raina says annoyed.

" Just saying." Amethyst says.

" Wait. They're imprisoning you." Howlite says.

" They used to. But I came to like being here." Raina says.

" More like brainwashed." Howlite thinks in her head before she says," Well even if you know about the warrant, I can still find a way to run somewhere where you will never find me." Howlite says.

" Nice try. But even if you do manage to get away from us, I can find you real easily. Future vision." Garnet says.

It only pisses Howlite off even more.

" Why are you doing this to me!?" She yells in outrage. " I didn't ask for any of this!And I didn't do anything wrong!"

" We won't keep you here forever. Just until Peridot is captured and we fully believe that you aren't a Homeworld spy. After that, you are free to go." Garnet says.

" I…..hate you all…" She grumbles. Wishing that she could take off the ribbon so she can give these gem a piece of her mind.

" Hate you all want. Doesn't change your situation." Garnet says. " The sun isn't going to set for at least five hours. You should probably get some rest in the meantime."

" Yeah. Since I'm now your prisoner." Howlite scoffs before she suddenly feels faint again. " Oh crap….."

" Guys. She really doesn't look good…" She hears Amethyst's words slowly as her legs buckled and collapses, but not before she feels someone catch her in their arms.

She knows that the effects of her drinking binge is still doing its job, but doesn't say anything as she is laid back on whatever she was sleeping on.

" I hate you… I hate you…." She mumbles as she feels a warm hand on top of her eyes.

" Just rest." Garnet tells her soothingly.

" You left me…. Rose…." She says before she falls unconscious. Not realizing what she just had said to the Rose's allies.

* * *

 **Yep. Major plot point of the story. So far you kind of get a bit of a reason for Howlite's anger towards the gems. But not too much. That is saved for future chapters.**

 **I guess the reason I started this story is because of the upcoming holiday, Halloween. It's my christmas basically since I am not particularly celebrating christmas due to it being overrated to me personally. Howlite does have some halloween like characteristics like her weapon and powers. I know that's weird coming from an unstable drinking gem, but it fits.**

 **Look I'm not updating tomorrow. I have a tight schedule. So no time for writing. Hopefully maybe the next day that will change, but no promises.**

 **Can you guys please tell me what you think of the story because I really need to improve on it in terms of story wise. I really want to appeal to more readers like yourselves.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Howlite rises from her unconscious state feeling much better than before but still a bit on the sluggish side.

" Alright. Let's try this again." She mumbles before she slowly pulls off the ribbon over her eyes and opens her eyes to find herself on a couch in the middle of a main living area of someone's home. She looks at the clock. It's midnight.

She surveys the area and her eyes lay on the warp pad at the back of the house. It's unguarded and ready to be seized. She was about to make a run for it when she suddenly remembers that they could find even if she ran.

" Damn it." She grumbles quietly. " I forgot. They won't let me go unless I catch that green gremlin."

She then sees the mysterious door behind the warp pad activate and someone comes out the room.

She must be the other pearl: Raina. She definitely looks similar to Pearl, but completely different at the same time. The face and body shape is definitely the same. The skin tone though is a light blue instead of white. Her gem is on her chest and she has on a dark blue dress that goes to the floor. Her light blue hair is much longer and is head back by a headband of some kind.

" Oh. You're awake. You've only been asleep for the rest of the day. If you wanted to know." She says. " You were pretty sick."

" I was only hung over." Howlite grumbles. " I need a drink."

" Yeah… About that… Garnet says you're not allowed to have any alcohol in your system as long as you're here. She wants to keep you sober and coherent while you're helping us." She says.

" Well. There's nothing that's stopping me from finding a bar or a liquor store around here." She says.

" Don't forget one thing genius. She has future vision. She'll know what you'll try to do before you even come up with the idea. Speaking of which, she knew you would try that and took your drinking money from your pockets while you were unconscious." Raina says.

" Damn it!" Howlite says in outrage before thinking. " I still feel the rest of my money in my boots. I better not give them a reason that I will try to use that money now and I'm not prepare to lose my safety net money."

" Where are the others?" She asks.

" On another mission." She says. " Garnet told me to keep an eye on you."

She scoffs. Falling back onto the thing she was sleeping on. " Of course she did." Before smelling something burning. " Uh….. Is something burning."

" Ah!" Raina jumps before she runs into the kitchen and opens the oven to let out smoke. " Not again!"

She pulls out burnt remains of something in a pan.

" Ugh. What were you trying to do? Burn down the place." Howlite says in disgust.

" I'm not in the mood right now!" Raina says emotionally to the point she's on the brink to crying. " It's bad enough that I screwed up a mission! Now I can't even get making up for it right!"

" What did you do that so bad?" Howlite asks.

Raina sighs as she dumps what was in the pan into the garbage can. " I….. I almost killed Garnet and Pearl." She confesses.

" What?" Howlite says snickering. " Off all gems. You almost killed them."

" It's not funny." Raina glares. " When all fell down a trap set up by Peridot, they were fine until I saw a Peridot as a hologram. I thought it was her and I chucked my sword at it not knowing a panel was behind it. It activated a mechanism that nearly crushed them to death. They keep telling it wasn't my fault, all I want to do is try to make up for it. Now instead, I have many attempts at burning the place down."

" Well I don't own them anything." Howlite says looking up at the ceiling. " I'm only here to help you guys get Peridot. There's no way I am sticking around here after my history with these gems."

" Does it have something to do with Rose?" Raina asks.

" Rose? Where did you hear that?" Howlite says confused.

" You said her name when you just about lost consciousness." She says. " You definitely left an impression on everyone else. I knew she lead the rebellion according to my former mistress and saw her once during an attack, but nothing much else."

" She is nothing but a concoction of lies and promises she never intended to keep." Howlite grumbles. " She certainly had me fooled and I've longed since grown up. I learned where she has set her priorities. That image above that door." Howlite points to painting in anger, " Shows nothing about her that was true."

" What do you mean?" Raina asks before the two gems hear the warp pad. " Garnet. Pearl. Amethyst. Steven."

" Hey Raina." Steven greets kindly before smelling the air. " Did something burned?"

" Uh….." Raina tries to explain but Howlite says. " I had a craving, so I helped myself. Don't worry. I didn't burned down your primitive base."

" By burning something?" Pearl says.

" What can I say? I like the smokey flavor." Howlite smirks at the disturbed Pearl.

" Me too!" Amethyst says. " Aw man. I especially love it when I add engine oil. Gives off a good after taste."

" So. How was wherever you went?" Howlite asks.

" No success. We still need to look for Peridot." Garnet says looking to Howlite. " You have control over shadows around the area?"

" Maybe." Howlite says smirks. Garnet is not amused.

" Maybe you can send out them to start looking for her in places where we can't go." Garnet says.

" Yeah. Show us your shadow powers!" Steven says getting starry eyed.

" Sorry. No can do." Howlite says.

" Aw... What..." Steven says in disappointment.

" And why not?" Pearl asks impatiently as she crosses her arms.

" Do you know hard it is to get them to take orders? They may work for me, but only to a certain extent. They are very sensitive and I have to handle things delicately. Shadow puppetry is an art form. Then there's negotiations. Don't get me started on negotiations." Howlite says.

" You don't full have control over them do you?" Pearl says annoyed.

" Uh...Maybe." Howlite says. " How did you figure that one out Genius?"

" Handling things delicately is not your forte." Garnet says.

" Look. I really can control shadows to an extent. Like using them to hide me or to move them to different places or having an occasional prank. But in terms of controlling them for more serious things, it's not that familiar and whenever I tried it only turn into disaster." She explains.

" How bad?" Steven asks.

" Do you want how eclipses exists. It's not a moon blocking the sun. It was me trying to attempt using my powers to a larger extent." Howlite says.

" I knew it wasn't the moon theory." Pearl mumbles.

" So you're the one who keeps blocking out the sun?" Amethyst says laughing.

" Howlites can be able to manipulate shadows and use them to find their enemies. I'm surprised you don't have much control over them." Pearl says.

" It could possibly be what was my defect." Howlite scoffs. " Now that we know that I'm practically damaged goods and too much of a nuisance. Can you let me off the hook?"

" No." Garnet says.

" Seriously." Howlite says annoyed. " I don't even have full control over my powers. What do you want to keep me around for? I'm more of a extra weight than an asset."

" True. But not for much longer. While the night is still dark, you're going to get some training in and see if we can tap into your powers a bit more." Garnet says.

" Garnet. Are you sure you want to do this?" Pearl whispers. " She's a bit on the unstable side. Do you think it's a good idea to teach her about her powers."

" So was Amethyst and the world hasn't ended. Has it? Look. As long as I have my future vision nothing is going to happen." Garnet says to Pearl before turning to Howlite. " Howlite. Let's go."

Howlite breathes heavily, " Fine." Before she follows the fusion to the warp pad.

" I'm coming too." Pearl says following them. " Just as reinforcement."

" What am I going to do? Spook you?" Howlite scoffs standing between the taller gems they warp out of the house.

* * *

 **So we got a bit of interaction of Howlite and Raina like I have promised and we also see that Howlite isn't entirely a b****. But we do know that she has some issues with Rose. Meanwhile Raina is trying to make up for something that was practically an accident, which is very much in her character if you have read my previous story, Trapped.**

 **Please Review. See you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The fight.

" A sky arena?" Howlite says looking at the space they arrived at.

" This is where we train." Pearl explains as they walk down the steps to the main part of the place. " It may not seem much but the space is convenient and has held it together for as long as it did since the war."

" Alright then." Howlite says surveying the ruins. " Just make sure that we don't stay here too long. I don't want to blindly walk back to the warp pad afterward."

" Don't worry. We'll be done before the sun rises." Garnet says. " Now what we need you to do is summon a shadow."

Howlite rolls her eyes but she holds out her hands palms down. Garnet and Pearl watch as the gem's hands and neck gem start to glow as a shadow the shape of a person appears from her feet on the ground.

" Well. At least she has the summoning down." Pearl says.

" Good. Now can you manipulate the shadow into another shape or form?" Garnet asks.

Howlite scoffs. " Please. I can do this in my sleep." Before she makes a gesture of her hand and turns the shadow person into a shadow snake.

" Now make more." Garnet tells her.

" If you say so." Howlite says before she summons more shadow snakes. " Listen. I practically know the basics. Just commanding them though is the real issue."

" Show us what you mean." Pearl says.

Howlite hesitates about doing it because of knowing the outcome but the last she doesn't want is to seem like a coward in front of these gems. She touches her neck and summons her black scythe.

She takes a deep breath and focuses her thoughts on Garnet.

" Take her down." She projects her thoughts to the shadows as she taps the ground with her scythe.

Instead taking orders, the snakes suddenly turn against Howlite and wrap themselves around her and become black solid anaconda like forms as they try to strangle her body.

Pearl and Garnet gasp as they summon their own weapons and rush to her aid. They were just about to attack when Howlite suddenly becomes transparent like a ghost and slides out of the shadow snakes grasp. She taps the ground with her scythe once more and the shadows disappear and she becomes solid again.

" See what I mean." Howlite says catching her breath as she spins her scythe once.

The two gems look at each other in shock of what just happened. They have never seen shadows react like that to their own master before. But that's not the only thing. Neither of them seem a Howlite become ghost form. It shouldn't even be a normal power for a Howlite to have.

" I don't get it." Pearl was the first to talk. " Howlites tend to have complete control over the shadows, yet they attacked you like an enemy."

" Everytime I give a command." Howlite says.

" What about the chameleon?" Garnet asks.

" That was only shadow manipulation on ones that already existed in the first place." Howlite explains. " I can't control my shadow puppets. They hated me ever since I existed."

" Seems like you hate them." Garnet says.

" I don't hate them specifically. I'm just mad that they don't do what I want." Howlite grumbles. " They never do what I want."

" Hateful. Angry. A bomb ready to off. I'm not surprised that they attacked you. They don't respect you. They certainly don't want to take orders to attack me from a gem who can't keep her temper under control." Garnet says.

That ticks Howlite off," Excuse me!?"

Garnet continues," Don't think I don't know you ordered them to attack me. Had your orders gone right, my physical form would have be destroyed. But it seems they're more interested in attacking their master over the enemy. You must be a pretty bad Howlite to get your own soldiers to turn on you."

" Why you….." Howlite clenches her grip on her scythe in anger. Her nonexistent blood starting to boil over once more.

" Garnet…." Pearl notices the anger on Howlite's face and steps back. She knows what Garnet is doing. She's provoking Howlite on the purpose to set her off.

Buy Garnet keeps talking, " You think us trying to protect this planet is joke. That's nothing but a waste of time. We are trying to protect everything this planet has become while you are looking for your next drinking binge. Pitiful. Well I guess the real joke is on you."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Howlite screams in anger as she lunges to attack the fusion.

Garnet summons her gauntlets and blocks Howlite's attack with ease before punching her back into the side of the arena.

" Garnet!" Pearl shouts.

" Stay back!" Garnet orders Pearl as Howlite springs out of the dust fog from the previous attack.

She smacks her scythe into the ground and makes a large crack in the floor that Garnet barely dodges.

Pearl gets herself to a safe area and watches the two gems go at each other. In a way, she's not scared for Garnet. Given that this isn't her all on a fight. If she did, the fight would have been over before it even started.

She knows what Garnet is trying to do though, she seen it done with Amethyst one time during her one of her mood swings. She's trying to get Howlite to fully let out her anger to the extent just so she can exhaust herself into calming down. It seems counterintuitive but it does the job when needed.

Howlite keeps charging and fighting. Doing everything she can to the fusion but it's like she can't seem to be taken down. Which angers her even more. Which adds more fuel to the fire.

The fight keeps on going for a long time. Even Garnet is surprised of how long this gem keeps on trying to attack her and Garnet having to keep dodging and knocking her back. This is not gem that is not ready to give up easily. Despite the growing number of holes in her hoodie and scratches appearing on knuckles and part of her face that she can see.

Garnet looks on the corner of her eyes and sees the sun about to rise. She has to end this now.

" Sorry." She mumbles as the gem springs at her again with her scythe. Garnet takes a breath and punches her hard. Sending the gem into the steps harder than ever before. It was so hard that the steps left a gem shaped hole you would see on a cartoon show.

She and Pearl run up to the hole and sees the gem struggling to climb out of it.

Garnet picks the gem up by the hoodie.

" Let me go." Howlite grumbles. Garnet drops her back on the ground and she collapses on her hands and knees in exhaustion.

Garnet offers a hand but Howlite shoots her a dangerous glare. A glare with only one electric yellow eye that Pearl and Garnet sees for the first time in response. It definitely sends a shock to the two gems to the point that Garnet recoils her hand. They have never seen a Howlite with eyes like hers before before and especially with one so much anger and intimidation.

Howlite turns away from the and groans as she picks herself off the ground after Garnet's attack. Her body was aching so much that she forgot that her hood was down.

Garnet and Pearl sees the gem's head. A side of her head was shaved off while the other was shoulder length and covered half of her face. She has ghostly grey skin tone mostly except for darker grey vein marks on her revealed side of her face that seem to be leading to what is under her curtain of hair. Which makes them wonder what is hidden under her hair.

" Don't think this is over. I'm still mad at you." Howlite grumbles says as she notices the sun about to rise. She has to get out of this place.

Howlite flips her hood back over head and storms off from the arena.

Pearl and Garnet look at each in shock to this gem's resilience. Both of them knowing something disturbing is up with this gem.

* * *

 **Another chapter is up and hopefully people will like this. Especially since there is something disturbing going on with Howlite that seems to have an effect on her powers.**

 **Any ideas you guys have. Let me know and I will see if I can put that in all while continuing with the story on the plans that I have. Thank you for reading this story so far. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can given my busy schedule.**

 **Please Review. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Howlite has many reasons for hating her sun blindness. One of them especially is being restricted to dark places. The worst one is during summers since the sun is out at the longest during this time of year.

She sits on the couch with a night mask over her eyes that she got from Steven. He figured that Pearl wouldn't want her ribbon borrowed again.

She groans out of boredom. Normally she would be in a drunk coma at this time. Which as bad as it sounds, it still helps pass the time since she would be passed out and not have to think about being stuck here.

It's been a few days since the fight she had with Garnet and let's just say the two have kept their distance. Well Howlite is the one who mostly avoids Garnet. She's not one to forgive and forget insults easily. Especially when it comes to her own powers.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she smells something burning again.

" Dude!" Howlite sits up and yells at Raina as she covers her nose. Though she has no clue where she is at. "Quit burning stuff. I can't always cover for you!"

" Sorry!" She hears Raina apologizes as she dumps more burnt remains.

Howlite hears footsteps come near her and soon feels the Pearl sit beside her on the couch.

" I don't get this. I used the correct ingredients. Yet, the cake does not look like the picture." Raina says in frustration.

" Well how much did you put in?" Howlite asks.

" How much?" Raina says in confusion.

" You know. Like how many cups of flour did you use? The recipe calls for three cups of flour." Howlite says reading the recipe.

" Three cups? How much is three cups?" Raina says.

" How can you not know how much is three cups of flour?" Howlite snorts.

" Um….." Raina blushes in response. Not knowing how to explain.

" Wait. You don't even know how to measure and count?" Howlite says trying not to laugh. " No wonder you keep making burnt offerings. I mean the other Pearl knows physics and you can't even count three cups despite being the same gem."

" I was a servant until recently ok!" She says furiously. Shutting up Howlite. " I'm still learning about earth and the last thing I want them to know is that I can't count. I already have a lot against me."

Howlite sighs and for the first time, she feels legitimately ashamed of herself.

" Sorry." Howlite says now feeling bad about what she said.

" I lost everything I knew and love. I'm just trying to make up for it. Yet I'm still lagging. It's bad enough that I feel like I'm treated like an invalid child." Raina says embarrassed.

Howlite sighs. She can't fully understand what Raina went through but she at least gets that she wants to rely on herself instead of others.

" You know the fingers on your hands. They help with counting a lot. There are ten fingers. Five on each hand. " Howlite holds up her hands. " Close one finger and another." She demonstrates. " You're left with three. One. Two. Three."

" I see….." Raina says doing the same thing with her right hand. " What comes after three?"

" Four. After that is five." Howlite explains.

" So…. One. Two… Three. Four. Five?" Raina says.

" That's right." Howlite nods. " Now there are more numbers, but I'm not in the mood to teach math. At least you know the basics."

" Man did I use too much flour." Raina lets out a heavy breath.

" You sure did." Howlite says with a smile.

" So… Are you still mad at Garnet for the other day?" Raina cautiously asks.

" Um…. Not really." Howlite shrugs. " I mean. She is right that my anger does interfere with my powers. I still hate that she just to remind me of that. I might not have a handle on my own powers but I'm not stupid for the reason behind it."

" Maybe. You should tell her that." Raina says.

" Why?" Howlite says. " What good would that do? I'm just only reaffirming what she said."

" I mean about how you feel." Raina says. " Whenever I have trouble, I talk to them."

" Well. I don't talk about my problems. It makes the situation more complicated than it needs to be." Howlite says.

" You're talking to me." Raina says. " That's something."

" Because I know you're not going to say anything to them. Unless you want them to know about your cooking adventures?" Howlite says.

" Why do you always have to be like that?" Raina says.

" Be like what?" Howlite says.

" Like… What Steven says about….. Porcupines." Raina says.

" Porcupines? Are you serious?" Howlite scoffs.

" Exactly like that. Whenever someone tries to reach you, all your quills come up for the purpose to stab." Raina says.

" It's not my fault that I don't want people to know about my private life." Howlite says.

" Then can you tell me one thing?" Raina asks.

" What?" Howlite asks in an annoyed tone.

" Why do you hate Rose?" Raina asks.

Howlite was about to answer when something is screeching from inside the temple.

" Huh?" The two of them say in confusion.

The door opens to a weary Garnet and Steven.

" What's going on?" Raina asks before she notices a purple gem in Steven's hands. "and what happened to Amethyst!?"

" No time. We need to take care of the slinker!" Garnet shouts.

" Slinker?" Howlite says before something grabs her leg and drags her on the floor fast. " Ah!"

" Howlite!" She hears Steven shout.

Howlite blindly feels her way on the moving ground until she grabs something that stops her from being dragged and instead is being pulled relentlessly.

" Here goes nothing." She says before taking off the night mask and carefully opens her eyes. It was lucky for her that she is not in the sunlight. Instead she is in the messiness that is known to be Amethyst's room.

She looks down and sees what Garnet meant by Slinker. It was black and had tentacles like an octopus.

She summons her scythe and chops the tentacle that has had a hold on her leg. The monster shrieks in response.

She gets up at her feet and stares angrily at the monster. The monster slinks away from her in response.

" Hey! Get back here!" She runs after it.

" Garnet! Howlite!" She hears Steven scream. She makes a turn at a pile of garbage and sees the monster now having a hold of Steven with another one of its tentacles. Steven keeps trying to no avail to free himself as he is being dragged by the Slinker.

Garnet jumps out of nowhere. Only for the Slinker to hit her away like a fly into a wall of crystals.

" Garnet!" Steven screams as his fear reaches a peak as the monster brings him closer. Until a cloak of shadow interferes.

The shadow cloak turns into solid black chains as it traps monster. The monster so disoriented by this, it didn't expect more of it's tentacles to be chopped off.

Steven runs from the monster's reach upon his release. He looks to see Howlite with her scythe and covered in black energy as she commands more shadows.

She gives it a thought, " Destroy its form." Half expecting them to attack her. But for the first time, they follow her order. Within seconds, the Slinker's form is destroyed. Leaving only a gem in its place.

She walks up to it and picks it up. She doesn't say anything as she hears footsteps behind her.

" You….." Steven tries to say but she says, " Here. You decide what to do with it." Giving the gem to him before heading out of the temple.

Steven looks up at Garnet. Who also shared a look of shock as well. Steven sighs before he bubbles the gem and sends it away.

* * *

 **If you haven't figured it out, this chapter takes place during Reformed. Just to let you know.**

 **Well. Howlite isn't completely heartless. That's all I can say for right now. Other than that she had just managed to finally get her powers to work to some degree. I know it seems a bit of a rush from having no control to being able to take down a monster, but it's not supposed to be a long story so I have to make each chapter count.**

 **Have a good weekend. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Anger

Everyone looks at Howlite. It has been hours since the Slinker and she is avoiding them emotionally. They try to talk to her, but she would ignore them. Which asks them the question of what is going through her head right now.

The truth is that a lot of things are going on. While Howlite should be happy that she was able to control her shadow army for the first time, she isn't. She feels empty. Even her anger isn't coming through.

She feels this way because she knows why they came to her aid for the first time. She felt "needy" and she doesn't like it. She hates feeling like that more than anything. Because the last time she felt that way was when… that time.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Amethyst's gem glows and rises from Steven's hands.

" She's coming back! Everyone be supportive!" Steven tells everyone.

Howlite sighs as she sees the purple gem come back and with a new form that reverses the colors of her clothes.

" It's perfect." Garnet says.

" Just what feels right." Amethyst shrugs.

" That's why it's perfect." Garnet says.

" It really is a mark improvement. You finally fixed that shoulder strap that's bugged me." Pearl says.

" True." Raina reluctantly admits.

The group then gets into a group hug that makes Howlite cringe. It's not she hates the compassion and love the group has for each other. It's that she doesn't belong in this picture and shouldn't even be here

" Come on. Howlite." Steven says smiling. " That means you too."

She turns away from the group. She feels uncomfortable about the offer and actual undeserving of this.

" I don't like to be touched." She mumbles her defense. Thus ruining the family's moment.

" What's your problem?" She hears a angry voice. She never expected it to come from Steven.

" My problem?" Howlite says defensively. " I'm just not comfortable. Ok?"

" No. This is more than just that. You keep pushing us away! We want to help you!"

That sets off Howlite, " Help me!? I never asked for any of your help! I don't need anything from you!"

" Then why are you so angry all the time!?" Steven demands.

Howlite scoffs. She doesn't want to hear anymore of this.

" Tell me now!" Steven screams.

" Steven…." Pearl says but Howlite cuts her off.

" You want to know why I'm angry?" She says in dangerous low voice.

" Yes." Steven nods. " I want to know."

" I have spent thousands of years being trained for my purpose as a Howlite. Then one day ruins it all. In the midst of destroying and taking over a base, I was mistaken for a crystal gem on the battlefield by a Citrine. She used her weapon and my gem got permanently damaged. Leaving me with this!" She screams

She brushes her hair away to show a severely caved in half of her face. Her yellow eye on that side is lop sided. It was like half her face had melted off like a candle. Which scary to say the least. It shocks everyone into silence. All except Steven.

" I get that you were attack…." He starts but she cuts him off, " That's not even close to the whole story!" She snarls. " When I came back to my unit, I was deemed defective due to failure to perform my duties and was sentenced to death immediately without a chance to explain what had happen. Then a gem infiltrated the unit. She saw my predicament and told me to come with her. Having no other option, I seized that chance. Her name was Rose Quartz."

" My mom." Steven says. " She saved you then."

Howlite scoffs, " Yeah. She did. Until she turned on me and tried to destroy my form not long after."

" No." Steven shakes his head in denial. " That's not true! She would never have done that!"

" She did. She even told me one day that " I needed to bubbled." I knew she bubbled her enemies. I knew from that she really meant. She just wanted me gone." Howlite snarls.

" Stop it!" Steven screams.

" Too bad. This is the story you get. You want to know why I am angry all the time? Well here it is! Rose Quartz is no better than Homeworld and has never been! If anything, she's worse than them for starting this war in the first place!"

She breathes heavily and looks up to see Steven with tears in his eyes. Clearly upset over what he just hear. Which forces her to see where her actions have gotten her.

Even though Howlite doesn't show it, she feels nothing but guilt consume her. Steven was only trying to help yet all Howlite did was hit a nerve and hurt him. She inflicted pain on the gem who deserved it the least.

She looks around and sees nothing but shock from the other gems. Anger particularly from Pearl and Amethyst.

" I've had it. This is exactly why I don't handle well with others." Howlite mutters before heading out the door of the temple and into the night. Intending on drowning her sorrows so she doesn't have to feel anything anymore.

* * *

It wasn't long before she found a bar in town. Luckily it was night time and she can hide in the crowded area.

" Scotch on the rocks." She orders her drink as she shows the bartender her convincing fake ID. The bartender nods and fills her drink order.

She's about to down it when suddenly a hand goes on top of the glass and forces it back onto the table.

She angrily turns to the person. More like Gem.

" What do you want with me now?" She asks Garnet in frustration.

" For you to not to get yourself drunk again." She says sitting next to her.

" Why does it matter? The only person that is affected by this is me. If anything I'm the poisonous one around others." Howlite says.

" I know you didn't mean to hurt Steven." Garnet says.

" Yeah. Well where's your proof? I mean. You were there." She mutters.

" I'm looking at it. Your face says it all."

" Yeah. Well maybe you should try looking at other faces and just leave me alone." Howlite demands with an unusual tone. Like her voice is cracking.

" Look. Your behavior is getting out of hand. At first, it's mean spirited. Now I see what's really going on. So I'm going to ask you one question. Do you even care about anything other than getting everyone to hate you?" Garnet asks.

" Why should I? There's nothing for me. My purpose was thrown out the window the moment Homeworld decided I wasn't useful. Then Rose turned on the years follow after the war. I had to learn to accept the facts. There's nothing for me. Never has. Never will." Howlite says. " Now can you please let me have the one thing that lets ignore this forsaken reality."

" No." Garnet says before yanking the glass out of Howlite's hand and crushes it. " For once, you are not going to find a way to ignore this.

" Fine. Then I can just ignore you." Howlite says before getting up to leave. She then feels Garnet grab her arm.

" Let me go." Howlite demands in a dangerous quiet voice. Her nonexistent blood boiling.

" No." Garnet says.

Howlite then makes an impulsive decision. She swings an arm and punches the fusion in the face as hard she could. Knocking off her visors and make her release her arm as she is thrown into the wall. Shocking many of the bar patrons into silence.

Howlite, without hesitation, makes a run for it out of the bar.

She has no idea where to run, but it's not like it's the first time that she has done something like this. She ran from that Kansas bar without knowing where to go, she can run from this one.

She transforms into a shadow and dives into the ocean. Swimming as fast and far away as possible.

* * *

 **Deep stuff went down. Especially with what has happened to Howlite that has led to be who she is. To be honest, I haven't figured this arguments out until a few days ago. I knew she was going to have a reason for her anger and I felt that it needed to be Rose.**

 **I'm still figuring out next Chapter. If you guys have any ideas. Come on down and message or review me. I can use some imput.**

 **Have a lovely Sunday everyone.**


End file.
